


Nightmares

by PetitRenard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Blood and Gore, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Fourth Shinobi War, Hatake Kakashi Has Feelings, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hibiki is Naruto from the future, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitRenard/pseuds/PetitRenard
Summary: Even though the war will never technically happen thanks to Naruto's future self, Uzumaki Hibiki,  memories of a bloody tragic war don't just disappear.orJust cause the world is saved doesn't mean trauma goes away.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/future! Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Nightmares

Kakashi was woken up by quick movement to his right. Only the smell of Hibiki panicking stopped him from reaching for the kunai that he kept under his pillow. Kakashi sat up to see what was going on and noticed that Hibiki had thrown himself out of the bed and scrambled till his back was pressing up against the wall of their room. 

His breathing was coming out fast and harsh and could easily turn into hyperventilating if something wasn’t done to calm him down fast. Kakashi had never had to deal with someone else's nightmares before, only ever his own and he didn’t quite know what to do.

Kakashi stood up and started approaching Hibiki, but when Hibiki noticed the movement his big blue eyes got even wider and more panicked. 

“No, no, no, no” Hibiki started mumbling, gripping his red hair harshly into his hands, pulling hard on the beautiful strands. “This can’t be happening, they couldn’t have gotten you”

Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what Hibiki was seeing, but he knew that he had to get Hibiki to calm down enough to breathe and stop hurting himself.

Just loud enough to be heard Kakashi started talking to Hibiki “It’s just me, Kakashi. It’s okay. We are in our room in Konoha.” Kakashi glanced at the clock on his night table. “It’s 3:17 in the morning, and you just got out of our bed. You’re safe and I’m safe.” Hibiki seemed to slowly be calm enough to fully approach without risk of him trying to hurt himself again. 

Kakashi sat down in front of Hibiki and gently asked “What was your nightmare about?” It took a while for Hibiki’s eyes to focus enough and for him to be able to respond. 

“You were dead, and they stole your body.” Hibiki whispered hoarsely. Kakashi knew that “they” were the enemies of the Fourth Shinobi World War that Hibiki wouldn’t tell him about. 

Hibiki was looking over Kakashi’s right shoulder, refusing to make eye contact. He appeared to be staring into the empty dark corner of the room, but Kakashi could tell Hibiki’s mind was far away. 

“Burning was preferable. Less messy and very fast once we got the hang of how hot it needed to be. Smelled worse though.” Hibiki hunched over and started gagging at what only he could smell “ Oh Sage the fucking smell” he keened over and over in between gasps and gags. Kakashi was sure that if Hibiki had been eating properly vomit would’ve been all over the floor. Kakashi stood unmoving, hesitant to touch Hibiki in case it only made the panic worse. Eventually Hibiki’s gagging came to a stop and his breathing a little more even

“We couldn’t always afford to have a fire. Too obvious, brought a lot of attention to where we were camped. Doesn’t really work in guerilla warfare” Hibiki chuckled mirthlessly, a dark grin creeping across his face

“When a fire wasn’t possible we would just tear each other up and pray that we could scatter the pieces far enough apart.” 

Hibiki started breathing heavier and scratching at his face as if he were trying to pull the dark smile off. His words came out muffled “We all agreed to this after Temari. She was one of the first of us to die early on in the war. We were naive and full of grief, so we buried her under a tree by a river. We buried her so deep we were sure that they would never be able to find and use her body. “ Hibiki was shaking again.

“We just wanted her to rest in peace! She gave so much, she deserved to rest undisturbed.” Hibikk calmed his breaths again. “A few weeks after her death we were attacked in the middle of the night. Honestly the attack was weak and badly planned, but when Temari’s body came running towards us we all froze. It was Shikamaru and Kankuro that quickly sprang into action. It’s one thing to bury a friend and a sister, but it’s another to to fight with the intent to kill.” Hibiki thought to himself to also have to kill the first person you ever fell in love with, but decided some things were too precious and pure to speak about out loud. 

Hibiki’s voice was back to being blunt “I think that was the first time that we really started to lose hope. None of us wanted our bodies coming back to hurt each other, so we agreed that when one of us died again we would dispose of the body in such a way that they could not be used again.” Kakashi noticed that Hibiki had said when and not if another of them died. 

Suddenly Hibiki turned his head and made direct eye contact with Kakashi. The haunted look still in his eyes. 

“I tore your body up myself” Hibiki whispered as if it were a secret. “At that point it was only you, me, Sakura, and Sasuke.” A self-deprecating smile graced Hibiki’s lips “ The original team seven, like the good ol’ days. We were surrounded and the enemy kept on getting closer and closer. We could only put them off for so long before they started getting hits in themselves.” Hibiki’s eyes closed as if the image was too much for him to handle “You jumped in front of a blow meant for me. I can’t even remember how we made it out, but we did. You were barely breathing and I carried your body the entire way. I kept on begging you to just hold on a little bit longer, but by the time we were able to find a relatively safe cleaning you were gone. I don’t even know when in the trip you died… I don’t even remember what the last thing you said to me was.” Hibiki somehow managed to curl himself into an even tighter ball, pressing up against the wall as he buried his face in his hands and his shoulders hitched with tears that wouldn’t come. 

“Sasuke was too hurt, and Sakura was using up so much of her Chakra to heal him, and we didn’t have time for them to recover and dispose of the body. So the task went to me. I knew they were both secretly relieved, and I was glad in some sort of way that I could take the burden off of their shoulders. All of us knew that a fire was not possible. I picked up your body once more and dragged you just out of sight of the other two. I only had my kunai, so I pretended it wasn’t you and got to work. I started from the bottom. First your feet, then your knees, your hips” Hibiki had started choking on the words that he couldn’t stop pouring from his mouth. 

“The chest was the hardest to do, especially with only a kunai. Had to separate it into four pieces, but I couldn’t do it until I broke your ribs to properly open your chest cavity. Next came the arms once again starting from the wrists, then the elbow, then the removal from the chest pieces. The only thing left was your head, and I couldn’t avoid the fact that it was you anymore. I did it as quickly as I could. Sealed your body parts and started running. Every half an hour or so I would stop and bury a body part, switching directions whenever I felt like it until I made it back to Sakura and Sasuke.” Hibiki let some of the tensions drop out of his shoulders, trying to make himself relax. Kakashi wasn’t fooled though and could tell that there was more Hibiki wanted to say. 

“You know I never knew how loud the human body was after death. Before you I had never had to cut someone up by myself, and even though we never talked just the movements and breathing of another human being covered the sounds of the dead. But you… you squelched and dripped. Your bones crunched and your I could hear the leftover oxygen leave your lungs. You were so loud Kakashi. Whenever I’m by myself and the world gets a little too quiet I can hear all of your sounds.” Hibiki was truly sobbing now. Tears were streaming down his face as he desperately tried to take in breaths while staying quiet. As if the sounds of his breakdown would make it real.

Kakashi had seen and heard enough. Not caring if Hibiki wanted to be touched or not Kakashi quickly dragged him in between his legs so that Hibiki’s back was against Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Hibiki’s torso and squeezed hard enough to prove his presence, but not hard enough to restrict Hibiki’s already struggling breath. Hibiki desperately clung to Kakashi’s arms as he tried to ground himself. 

Kakashi slowly started rocking back and forth while whispering into Hibiki’s ears “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere” Kakashi gripped one of Hibiki’s hand in his own and with his other hand he held Hibiki’s head to right where his heart was so Hibiki could hear the steady beat that pulsed through Kakashi’s body. 

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long they sat there with Hibiki pressed against his chest listening to his heart, but eventually Kakashi realized that Hibiki had fallen asleep; probably exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the nightmare and then the confessions. 

Kakashi continued to sit there in the dark of the room trying to process all of the trauma and tragedies the man he was holding had experienced in his short life. Kakashi can barely deal with all of his trauma and he had no clue how he was supposed to help Hibiki other than being there for him physically. 

Both his and Hibiki’s bodies were young by time standards, but old in terms of experience and Kakashi knew they could not spend the night on the floor without seriously regretting it come morning. It would almost be worth the pain that would come tomorrow to not disturb the rare peaceful expression on Hibiki’s face. Kakashi slowly moved just enough to wake up Hibiki. Hibiki squinted up at Kakashi while Kakashi just shook his head in response and moved to pick Hibiki up to carry him to bed. Normally this would spark a yelling argument about how Hibiki was fully capable of walking himself, but Hibiki was far too exhausted to do anything other than snuggle further into Kakashi’s chest, fully trusting Kakashi to deliver him safely to their shared bed. 

Hibiki felt himself being lower onto the bed, and the sheets that had been frantically kicked onto the floor picked up and draped over him. Kakashi quietly padded over to his side of the bed and crawled in and tucked himself in as well. Kakashi quickly closed the gap between them and pulled Hibiki into his chest so he was the big spoon. 

Kakashi pressed his mouth against the back of Hibiki’s neck and mumbled into his skin “I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but you have saved us all Hibiki and it will get better. You’ll never forget your past life, and you shouldn’t; but maybe one day you’ll be able to look at the people of that time with fondness rather than pain. And I’ll be here with you through it all” Squeezing tight one last time Kakashi let himself relax and fall back into the welcoming darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all i've been wanting to write a time travel fix-it fic for a while, but because of organic chemistry I can not commit to a multi chapter fic quite rn in my life. However, I hope to eventually turn this chapter into part of an actual full length fic. Until then enjoy the pain and comfort I hope this brings. 
> 
> Also I want to explicitly state that in this fic Hibiki as a future Naruto is around 20 and Kakashi is around 21 so there is NO underage because I don't believe in that shit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> PS: I don't have a Beta so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know!!


End file.
